The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users consume content items, such as electronic books (eBooks), digital videos, digital songs, digital images, and the like, on an assortment of electronic devices. As the number of content items and devices for consuming content items continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences when consuming digital content, while providers of digital content continue to seek new ways of exposing content to potential consumers.